


To Be Home

by candlelight660



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Happy and relaxed Derek Hale, M/M, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelight660/pseuds/candlelight660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when werewolf gets too attached to someone; they couldn’t simply let go. Maybe they could let go physically but they would always find a way to remember them, to feel them even if it is just for a brief moment. Most of the time, this happens by smell; the werewolf always remember that person’s smell and by time, they start to smell like them. Their smells gets tangled together, like they are always together.</p><p>OR</p><p>Stiles went away for college and Derek misses him every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Home

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I just wrote my first piece in Sterek! I love this ship so much and I have been meaning to write something about them. Then this idea popped in my head, so why not give it a try?
> 
> Please make a comment or leave a kudos if you like it!
> 
> Also, suggest you to listen to this while reading.  
> [link](https://soundcloud.com/neweverymorningmusic/to-build-a-home-the-cinematic/)

“Hey guys, do you smell it?”

Derek has heard Erica’s words but he is not quite paying attention to her, as he continues to read the book that he has in his hands.

It is a lazy Sunday afternoon; Cora and Isaac are nowhere to be found and Derek doesn’t even want to know what they are doing, Scott has gone outside with promises of donuts. Erica is trying out a new recipe that she couldn’t stop talking about and of course, Boyd is helping her.

Derek is minding his own business; reading his book slowly, like he has got all the time in the world. Oh he forgot; he actually does. This fact makes him smile; not a big grin maybe but at least a little smile forms at his lips.

There is no danger around, his pack is safe and he can finally relax and do whatever he wants.

So when he doesn’t really respond to Erica’s sentence, nobody could blame him. He is taking a break, a break from life that he doesn’t know how long it will last. He is just trying to enjoy himself.

Erica sniffs around and Derek is sure that something is bothering her from all the herbs that she is using in the food but when she talks again, she gets Derek’s attention. “It smells like bittersweet cinnamon, a touch of honey and… Peppermint?”

Derek tries not to overreact at her sentence and he is actually glad that he is frozen at that second. Those smells combined, with also newly-cut grass and a bit of sea salt; that is Stiles.

Derek puts down his book, doesn’t bother trying to close it. His mind is working so fast that he is not really aware of his actions.

The weird thing is, why now? Why would Erica smell it now?

He knew for a while of course, one day that he wouldn’t be able to control himself. This always happens to him when he gets too comfortable because universe just has to find a way to fuck with him or where is the fun of being Derek Hale?

Derek smells Stiles’s scent all the time; sometimes it is so strong that he actually believes that Stiles is sitting at a coach in his loft like the old times or sometimes faint but still, unmistakable. No matter what, Stiles’s scent is always with him.

Sometimes, when werewolf gets too attached to someone; they couldn’t simply let go. Maybe they could let go physically but they would always find a way to remember them, to feel them even if it is just for a brief moment. Most of the time, this happens by smell; the werewolf always remember that person’s smell and by time, they start to smell like them. Their smells gets tangled together, like they are always together.

It is not embarrassing, Derek wouldn’t put it that way. He doesn’t have the right words to describe this situation; how he is going to tell his betas that he become overly attached to Stiles?

His mind is filled with too many thoughts and fogged by them that he doesn’t realize that his front door is opened and there he is standing: Stiles.

Next thing Derek knows is that he marches into the loft with a big smile resting on his lips that lit ups his all face, his amber-brown eyes glowing with mischief and happiness. “I was promised donuts, like half an hour ago! Where are my donuts!”

Derek sighs at his words and wants to shake his head around, somethings that will never change.

Erica pulls Stiles into a tight hug until he suffocates but never says a word about it. Their hug is intimate, like two siblings that was parted for so long have been united. It makes something inside Derek boils and gets under his skin but he tries to shut down, denying to acknowledge that it exists in the first place.

Stiles shakes hands with Boyd and Derek would be lying if he wasn’t surprise to that their dynamics changed so much after Erica and Boyd started dating. Boyd was always the quiet one in the group while Stiles was the goofiest but now, they just seem like a perfect match.

He finally gets to Derek and Derek realizes that he has been holding his breath, for all good reasons. He is scared to breath, let Stiles’s scent in and face the rush of the intense scent. Stiles just eyes him for a while while Derek does the same. He still wears a hoodie that is a bit too big for him, a plain t-shirt and normal jeans; he just looks so much the same that it kind of hurts Derek.

When Stiles decided to leave Beacon Hills for college, Derek gave him this small smile and a pat in the back in order to congratulate him which he still regrets to this very day. He should have said something, done something; something that was more meaningful than a pat or a smile. Yet, he couldn’t; he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

He was a mess then; something that was too broken and hurt to be with someone. It didn’t change his feelings about Stiles though because the boy had earned his trust in so many ways that he possibly didn’t even realize some and even though, this oblivion must have been scary; it was peaceful and nice. He didn’t have to think about trusting Stiles because he would take a bullet for him, end of the story.

So Stiles went away for college and that was over 15 months ago, and still hurt Derek like it was just yesterday. Sure, Stiles casually came to visit them once in a while but not enough for Derek’s liking. He wanted to tell him about how he felt but he never felt ready, secure.

Not until that moment.

Not until he breathed, let Stiles’s scent wash all over him. Everything became so vague and blurry, everything other than Stiles. A smile curved in Derek’s lips, sincere and soft. He looked directly into the younger man’s eyes, something warm inside him started to spread. “Welcome home.” Derek said, his voice relaxed and welcoming.

He wasn’t the grumpy person that once Stiles had called as ‘sourwolf.’ He had change, he had evolved and that actually strike him like a shock. He wasn’t the same person when Stiles had left; hell, he wasn’t the same person when he saw Stiles for the last time, which was over 5 months.

So when he pulled Stiles into a hug, wrapping his broad shoulder with his thick arms; he just did that because he could and nobody would be able to stop him. He felt Stiles’s shock in his body and the confusion was an emotion that could be smell of him but they all soon faded away as the younger man hugged him back.

His smell became sharper and sharper with every moment but it wasn’t because he was so close to Stiles. Stiles felt radiant, warm; just like the sun in a nice summer afternoon. When someone was happy, their smile tend to become stronger and vice versa, when they were distressed or depressed their smell would fade away a bit.

Stiles’s smell became so strong that for a while, it was the only thing that Derek could smell. He knew that he shouldn’t take pride about this fact, about the fact that Stiles’s smell was sharper because he felt safe and gleeful because it wasn’t because of him. Maybe a part but that was it.

Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to think like that. He decided to enjoy this very moment while he could, while he could just hug Stiles and didn’t have to worry about other things. He soon would have to let go of the boy and it actually made his heart ache.

“It feels great to be home.” whispered Stiles softly into his ear, his voice low and cheerful.

 _‘Yeah,’_ Derek thought. _‘It feels great to be home with you.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [talk to me people!](http://childofbroadvalley.tumblr.com/)


End file.
